


A day on North Mountain

by jordieey



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Early Jelsa, Elsa's got a crush, Platonic Jelsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Elsa out for a day of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day on North Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best the most well-written thing I've ever published because it was written when I had less experience. Please be kind.

Fourteen-year-old Elsa sat on her bed, with a book set atop her lap. Her icy blue eyes scanned the words intently as she absorbed the literature on the page. However, the young girl's concentration was broken when she heard the telltale sounds of footsteps outside her door, signaling the presence of another human being; rapid knocking was soon to follow.

"Elsa?" Anna asked from the other side of the white door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna waited for a few moments as she listened for her elder sister's answer. When the younger girl realized there would be no answer in the foreseeable future, she said, "Okay, tomorrow then," and walked away to spend another day roaming the empty halls of the castle.

Elsa gazed forlornly at the door as her sister's footsteps receded until they were gone completely. Softly, she belatedly answered, "Yes, Anna, I'd love to build a snowman."

Elsa looked back down at her book, suddenly not in the mood to read any longer. The young girl marked the page she was on, then set the book on her bed. She then hopped off her bunk and made her way to the window in her room.

The young girl gazed out her window, scanning the skies for any sign of her only friend. Finding only the sun and clouds, Elsa went back to her bed and surveyed her white gloved hand. It had been a week since she'd last seen him, and Elsa was feeling rather lonely without him. Her sister's daily visits weren't helping her desolate feeling either. Whenever Anna visited her door, Elsa wanted so badly to bolt for it, throw the door open and cry, "Yes, Anna, let's build a snowman!" But alas, she couldn't even see her sister, lest she hurt her again.

Elsa glanced once more at her window, then picked up her book, continuing from where she left off.

Some time later, a knock was heard from Elsa's window. Looking up, the young girl smiled in delight when she saw the white-haired Spirit outside her window. With haste, Elsa ran over to her window and threw it open, crying, "Jack!"

Jack chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Hey, kid. Miss me?" He said jokingly, then entered the princess' room, where he was met with a joyful hug.

Instead of answering, Elsa merely hugged Jack tighter, before eventually pulling back. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at her friend.

"Where have you been?" Elsa asked. "You've been gone a week."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jack said. "Had stuff to do."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but her expression didn't show any annoyance; Elsa always felt happier when Jack was around. When Elsa's eyes met Jack's, she could help but blush and look away. Elsa had had a crush on Jack ever since she was about twelve.

Seeing her blush, Jack smirked. "What's with the blush, princess? Have you met a met a boy, perhaps?"

Elsa blushed harder, her blue eyes fixed on the stone floor beneath her feet. Curse Jack for using her crush on him against her. Not that she could blame him, really; it was his nature to tease people and make them enjoy life.

Elsa eventually worked up the courage to look back up at the brown clad Winter Spirit. "You know I haven't met a boy, Jack," she reminded him.

Jack expression sobered. "I know." Then his smile was back. "You ready to go?"

Elsa cast a nervous glance at her door. "But my parents--"

"Are too busy today. They won't be visiting you until tomorrow."

"But what about--" Elsa started.

"I'll get you back before your dinner comes, no one will even know you're gone."

Elsa looked at the teenage boy in the brown cape. She had a sneaking suspicion that, every time Jack came to visit her, he spied on her parents to make sure it was safe to take her out of the castle. Not that Elsa minded, she did like getting out of the confines of her room for a little while, even if the freedom only lasted a day. And Jack did say she shouldn't be kept inside away from everyone at all times.

"Okay," Elsa agreed, and started to walk towards her still open window. She was stopped when Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up, princess. The gloves need to come off." Elsa's eyes widened in fear, and she instinctively took a step back. Seeing this, Jack said, "I've told you before, Elsa, your powers can't hurt me."

But they could. If she panicked and lost control she could shoot an ice shard at him and-- No, she wouldn't think about that.

Hesitantly, Elsa gulped and nodded her head in consent. She allowed Jack to pull off her gloves--just as he had done all the last uncountable times he had visited her--and drew in a fearful breath as he did so. When the gloves were off her hands and set on the bed, Jack took one of the princess' pale hands and placed it on his chest.

"See?" Jack prompted. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Elsa was fearful that she would lose control and freeze Jack's heart, but still she couldn't help but blush at their closeness.

"You ready now?"

At Elsa's consent, Jack picked her up bridal style, holding his staff with the arm under her legs. Elsa wrapped her arms against Jack's neck, once again blushing. And with that, Jack flew out of the castle, making sure to close the window on the way out.

Jack flew cautiously out of the kingdom of Arendelle, making sure no one would see Elsa floating in midair, as it would appear to the villagers. But once they were out of the kingdom, Jack picked up speed, the wind guiding them right to North Mountain.

Once they reached the mountain, Jack set Elsa down on the snow covered ground. North Mountain was always covered in snow, even in the summer.

"Dressed warm enough?" Jack joked, and Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"The cold doesn't bother me, Jack."

Jack smirked. "I know. What do you want to do?" he asked her.

Elsa looked around at the large expanse of snow, then back at Jack. "Let's build a snowman," she said.

And they did, they built snowmen, had snowball fights, and made snow angels. Well, Elsa made snow angels, Jack claimed it was a girl's thing, not a guy's.

Once they were done their playing, Elsa feeling a lot better than she had in the morning, they simply laid side by side in the snow, looking at the sky.

"I'd take you with me to spread winter, if I could," Jack said, after some silence.

"Everyone would worry, Jack," Elsa pointed out. Though, she couldn't lie to herself, spreading winter with Jack was a rather appealing idea; as long as she didn't hurt anyone, that is.

"I know," Jack said gloomily. He didn't like that Elsa's parents had made her isolate herself from the world, since he knew what it was like being alone. It had been the source of some fights, not that they had fights all the time.

After some time of watching the darkening sky, Jack said, "I should take you home."

"Yes," Elsa agreed, and stood up. Jack stood up as well and once again picked up the princess, and flew Elsa back to her room.

"Are you leaving already?" Elsa asked unhappily once they were inside her bedroom.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around a while longer." Elsa smiled happily.

Not much later, a rap was heard on the door. "Ma'am, your dinner is ready."

Elsa quickly opened the door and took the tray form the maid, making sure to thank her for the dinner. She then went over to a small wooden table and proceeded to eat her soup, but not before asking if Jack wanted any.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jack declined, but still took the seat across from the princess.

Elsa and Jack talked during her meal. At one point, Elsa mentioned Anna once again visiting he door again, which dimmed the mood or a while, but Jack eventually changed the subject. Jack stayed well into the night, and only when Elsa started to get tired did he decide it was time to leave.

"Do you have to leave already?" Elsa couldn't help but ask as Jack stood by her window, ready to depart.

"Miss me already, snowflake?" Jack teased. "Maybe I'll visit you tomorrow."

"You could stay in Arendelle tonight," Elsa tried.

"And do what?" Jack asked. It was too early for winter, so it would look suspicious if Jack spread snow and ice at this time in the year. He'd be bored, not to mention Elsa's parents would likely think she was the one causing the snow.

"Alright," Elsa gave in reluctantly. "I understand. Goodbye, Jack." Elsa once again hugged him, squeezing him tightly.

"I'll try not to be too long this time," Jack said, then kissed Elsa on the crown of her head, causing her to blush again.

Once the two had pulled out of the hug, Jack opened the window in Elsa's room and flew out. He then turned around to look at Elsa again, hovering in midair. "Later, snowflake," he said, then flew away.

The moon illuminated the the sky as Elsa watched Jack until she could no longer see him.


End file.
